


Forget me not

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Drabble, M/M, Sad, almost, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: Random moment in time. I love getting a glimpse into their lives, and I love writing them.





	Forget me not

"Close your eyes love, do it for me"

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, his mind raced, but no thought bothered to stick around long enough for him to grab hold of it.

As Harry stepped closer and put his arms around him in a soft embrace, he wondered how it had come to this. He leaned into Harry and allowed himself to be swept away by memories, and refused to let the present moment invade his head, or worse, his heart. He felt the other man lean into him, resting his forehead against Draco's. Minutes passed by as they stood silent in the icy cold winter night, snow falling from the sky, surrendering themselves to gravity, just as he had surrendered to Harry years ago.

Draco felt the warm breath on his lips as Harry exhaled, his breath was as shaky as Draco's heart and a tear found its way down his cheek.  
It was time. 

Harry released Draco reluctantly and took a step back. Eyes still closed, Draco raised his head high determined to be strong for the both of them.  
The snow silenced the world around them, only one word cut through the crisp night air;

"Obliviate".


End file.
